


What Family is For

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, uncle robert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: a little 'fix it' of the scene with Cain and Jack and Sarah in the café yesterday





	What Family is For

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little (ok a lot) bitter about everyone throwing Sarah in Robert's face during hell week and giving him shit for not caring about others, and then yesterday Cain was babysitting Sarah and Jack, and everyone was telling Rob to go back to only caring about himself, instead of letting him be there for Sarah (and Jack) like everyone told him to. So I wrote this AU version where the boys are happy together and the whole of Emmerdale doesn't think Robert is evil personified.

“I’ll get the drinks in. Tea or coffee?”

“Tea. And a muffin or something. I’m starving.” Aaron says, sitting down at one of the tables in front of the café, stretching his legs out in front of him.

Robert nods and walks in, bumping into Debbie who is just coming out.

“Oh, sorry.” He says and moves out of the way to let her pass before walking into the café and up to the counter.

“What can I get you? Americano?” Bob asks, cup already in hand.

“Yes please, and a tea and a muffin for Aaron. Actually… make that two muffins.”

“Treating yourself are you? Take a seat, I’ll bring it over in a minute.”

“That’s ok, I’ll wait.” Robert says and leans against the counter to people watch for a moment.

Cain is sitting at a table with Jack and Sarah, books spread out in front of them.

“If you just finish these pages we can go take a break.” Cain says to Sarah.

“Or we can just tell mum I finished it and take a break anyway.” The girl says, hopeful.

“Your mum doesn’t want you falling behind on your studies even more. Come on, it’s only a few pages and you’re done.”

“Homework in the summer?” Robert can’t help himself but ask. “Haven’t the holidays started yet?”

“She’s behind on her studies.” Cain tells him and tries and fails to keep the threatening tone out of his voice he always seems to have when talking to Robert.

“I missed a lot of school when I was sick… Mum is worried I won’t be able to catch up if I don’t do any work during the summer.” Sarah explains.

Robert makes a face.

“That sucks. Summers are meant for having fun aren’t they?”

“It’s important she keeps up with her school work. She has to work on her future.”

“What subject are you working on?” Robert asks, hates how awkward he feels talking to his own niece.

“Maths.” Sarah tells him and judging by the look on her face, she’d rather do anything but.

“Not your favourite subject then?” Robert asks laughingly.

“I’m so bad at it. I hate it.”

“I’m not too bad with numbers, if you want some help.”

“What do you know about secondary school maths, Sugden?” Cain asks.

Robert shrugs.

“It’s not that long ago since I had to do it myself. And I do co-own two businesses.”

“I doubt you cooking the books for the scrapyard is going to help her with her assignments.”

“I don’t… Everything is completely legit. With both businesses. Feel free to come have a look any time you want.” Robert says, defending himself, before turning his attention back to Sarah. “Do you need help?”

The girl smiles.

“Yes please. I just don’t understand these things. You’re supposed to write down the calculations to show how you got the answer but I keep getting it wrong.”

Robert pulls up a chair and sits down next to her.

“Let’s have a look.” He says and looks over the assignment in the book and Sarah’s notes. “Oh you’re making it way too complicated. Just forget all that mess. I know an easier way.”

“She should do it the way her teachers taught her.” Cain reminds them.

“As long as she can show them how she got the answer and solves the problem, it doesn’t matter how she did it.” Robert says. “Where do you go to school? Hotten?” He asks Sarah.

“Yeah.”

“I went there too. Is Ms Davis still teaching maths there?”

“Yeah but she doesn’t like me. She’s mean.”

Robert laughs.

“Yeah that might have something to do with your dad and me and your name being Sugden. We didn’t exactly make her life easy back then.”

“Oh? What did you do?” Sarah asks, eager to get Robert talking about anything that’s not her schoolwork.

“I’ll tell you some other time. Let’s just get your assignments out of the way first.” He says and grabs a pencil from the table and starts scribbling on the girl’s worksheet. “See, if you do it like this, you’ll get the same answer and it’s faster and less complicated.”

Sarah nods.

“I think I get it.”

“Alright. Try the next one like this. See if you can figure it out.”

“Robert. Your order.” Bob calls out, a few minutes later, placing the drinks next to two muffins on the counter.

“Oh right. Thanks, Bob.” Robert says, getting up to pay. He notices Jack looking at him, and more importantly the chocolate muffins. “Do you want one?” He asks the little boy who nods enthusiastically and then glances at Cain.

“Go on then.” Cain says after a minute. “Don’t tell your mother.”

“Can I have another one of these, Bob?”

“Sorry these are the last two. The bakery messed up my order. I have some chocolate chip cookies left though.” Bob offers.

“No that’s ok.” Robert says, turning to Jack and handing him his muffin. “You can have mine. Aaron will only tease me about getting fat anyway. When he’s the one always eating all the crisps and his stomach isn’t as flat as he thinks it is.” He says with a wink, making the boy giggle.

“Oi! I heard that.” Aaron says and pinches Robert’s side for good measure. “I was almost starving to death waiting for you out there.”

Robert rolls his eyes but kisses his husband anyway.

“Sorry. I got distracted helping Sarah with her maths assignment.”

“And calling me fat.” Aaron teases.

“Not fat. Just… softer?”

“I’d stop talking if I were you, Sugden.” Cain warns him.

“Nah, it’s ok.” Robert says, wrapping an arm around Aaron’s waist. “He knows I love him, no matter what.”

Aaron smiles and kisses him.

“Soft.”

“Robert, can you check if I did it right?” Sarah asks and Robert leans over to check her work.

“Yeah that’s it. You got it. Well done.”

“Thanks.” Sarah says happily.

“You’re welcome.” Robert says and squeezes her shoulder. “Listen, I know you don’t really know me that well and your mum isn’t my biggest fan… but if you ever need help… with anything, just say the word, yeah? Or if your mum’s ok with it you can always come round to ours for a chat and a brew or something.”

“And you’ll tell me about you and dad as kids?”

“Sure. Yeah I have a few stories for you. But make sure your mum is ok with it. She can be scary when she’s angry.”

Sarah laughs and promises she’ll ask Debbie before coming over.

“Thanks for helping, Sugden.” Cain says sincerely as he watches Robert and Aaron take their orders and head for the door.

Robert shrugs.

“That’s what family is for.”


End file.
